Decorative loops made of edible materials have been formed of fondant and gum paste, or sugar paste, for use in decorating cakes, pastries, and other bakery items. Prior art rods have been loosely mounted atop various items and then edible strips of fondant and gum paste have been wrapped around the rods to provide the decorative loops. The decorative loops are often assembled into bows and other decorative items. The prior art rods have been provided by broom sticks, mop handles, and similar items. The loose mounting of the prior art rods allows the rods to move causing difficulty in forming the decorative loops. Use of broom sticks, mop handles, and the like, results in unsanitary conditions.